Harry Potter and the Demon Chronicles
by W'rkncacnter
Summary: After being abandoned by his freinds and abused by his family Harry is foung by a mystical creature, a year later he goes back to Hogwarts to see his child and to extract his revenge.


I do not own Harry Potter or any thing form that world.  
  
After being beaten by his family Harry is dumped in the darkest forest's of scotland. Three weeks later he's found, still unconscious by...  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
I'm sorry I couldn't help you Harry, but I love her to much to risk loosing her. Vernon said as he gently laid Harry on the ground, he was five mile south from the northern coast of scotland. He had tried secretly, to protect his nephew from his wife and son, but in the end he couldn't do much. With that he walked back to his car...  
  
Three weeks later...  
  
Fara could smell blood, she was out foraging for her offspring. She was a Darkhorn, the very opposite of a Unicorn, they stood for all that was evil and cruel. But that all depended on who you asked of course. They were also much more rare. Fara was also a clan elder, and was strongly opposed to the slaughter of humans for their food. As she got closer to the smell she could make out a heart beat, it was slow and becoming ever closer to death. She ran as fast as she could till she found the battered body of a young human boy...  
  
December 24th, 1996, 11:30 PM...  
  
Hello Fara, said brian, he was a Spartan, a half Human, half Hound. He was one of the outsiders living in the Darkhorn Clan. It's almost been a year, don't you think if was going to wake up he would have by now?  
  
Tonight at midnight he will wake. Trust me, I can feel his magic coming back. she said...  
  
Two minuets to twelve found them starring at the boy who one of the Centaurs had once called the fallen one One minuet left and the body was twitching, thirty seconds and he was taking breaths for himself, five seconds and the room was pulsing with magic. Three, Two, One. The room lit up and the boy's magic went beyond the range of their imagination. He was growing, by the time it stopped he was almost eight feel tall. A small three inch patch of skin on each side of his cheek had become scaled and furry cat ears came out of his head. But what they couldn't see was that his canine teeth grew half an inch and his eye's became feline. As he slowly became conscious he tried to speak but found his vocal cords to weak to do so.  
  
Be careful young one, you have been in a coma for a year. Your mussels have weakened, but you should be back to snuff in a few days. Fara said, and sure enough, in three days he was even stronger than he was before the incident as he called it.  
  
A week later  
  
Are you sure your ready to go back to the human world? Fara asked, Harry had decided to return to the world that had betrayed and abused him.  
  
I don't care if they hurt me in the past, my child was due four week's after the incident. Harry said and walked out the door.  
  
At Hogwarts  
  
I miss Harry so much. Ginny said one day to Ron and Hermione.  
  
Why, he was useless for every thing but getting you pregnant. Hermione said as she put a comforting arm around her future sister-in-law.  
  
Uhhhh, Herm. There is an incredible magical signature approaching at seven time's the speed of sound. Ron said from the other room.  
  
Its probably just some Magite falling with a meteor. Hermione said and continued comforting her friend.  
  
It's traveling along the ground and has been around the globe six times. And by the way, it's headed strait for us right now. Hermione got up immediately  
  
Why didn't you say that in the first place? she yelled and ran to the other room. But Ginny felt a twinge in her heart, but it became stronger as she knew the thing got closer.  
  
she said before passing out  
  
Hermione was looking out from the top of the astronomy tower, waiting for the thing that was coming ever closer, trees were falling just at the edge of the forbidden forest in a strait line, there was a radiating darkness from what ever it was.  
  
Three minuets later the thing was knocking down the last tree in front of it, it was clear that the thing was at least close to human. Once it was half way up the grounds it stopped. Then it jumped, now Hermione expected it not do much, seeing as she was eight hundred feet up, but it soon landed on the floor in front of her. It was a male cat like thing, green cat eye's, a tail, fur covering his body, and scaled cheeks, but what scared her most was the the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.  
  
Hello Hermione, I'm back and I have a grudge to pick. he said and stuck a sharp claw into her neck very lightly knocking her out with a small does of poison.  
  
Harry walked into the Great hall, luckily for him it was dinner time, he had grown some hair over his scar on the way down. Have your best fighter's meet at the Quidditch pitch in half an hour, I have to go find two people, by the way, if you don't give me even one good fight I'll kill all of you. He said and walked back out of the hall, the path to Gryffindor Tower was unlit but he could see like it was broad daylight. When he got to the fat lady he told her he would freeze her if she didn't let him in. When he entered he went up to the Madar (May-Dar) room, where Ron was watching it. The hair over his scar had disappeared on the way up and his claws had grown much longer. Hello Ron. he said, the before mentioned boy jumped out of his seat.  
  
Harry, you should be dead. Ron said, he had made sure Harry wouldn't be able to defend himself against the Dursley's, he had stolen all of Harry's magic, how had the boy gotten it back?  
  
Yes, well as I say, Pay back's a bitch! he said and punched Ron with a clawed hand right on the nose which broke immediately. When you read that spell book you didn't realize that there was a fifteenth page to that spell, you see that spell only last's a year then the victim is reborn as a half demon with twice his old magical power, not to mention I've been given this cool knew look. Harry said as he stood over Ron, he kicked him in the ribs a few time's and then sat down on a chair in the room. Now, I have two options, one I destroy your legs for a year and stop all spells from changing that, or I can just kill you right here and now and get it over with. I'll let you decide. he said.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
There is the first chapter of Harry Potter and the demon chronicles.


End file.
